Crimson Spots
by MillenniumGoddess
Summary: After an eventful night of truth or dare, Yugi discovers the next morning that three of his best friends have been turned into cute animals! But when Yugi learns what Yami has been turned into he worries that he will never find a cure and see him again.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Pairings: YxY, SxM, RxB, MxM, and later JxS.

A/N: I am still writing the next chapter for A Yami in Love with an Angel but it should be up soon. I hope you like the story so I'm going to shut up now and let you read.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Crimson Spots**

Ch.1 Unspoken Truths

"Be careful Aibou. You don't want to over do it." Said a crimson-eyed former spirit.

"I'll be fine. I've been practicing." Said amethyst eyed former holder of the millennium puzzle.

"I know just be careful Yugi."

"Yami it's just a simple levitation spell. I think I can handle it."

"Said the person who got Bakura stuck in the ceiling, which took us two hours to get him down."

"Oh will you…?"

"And sent Kaiba flying into open airs. He had to call in his jet just to get him down."

"Oh will you just let that one go I hadn't cast a spell in a couple of hours, so it went hay wire."(1)

"Uh huh less talking more lifting."

"Fine but why do I have to lift the couch?"

"One: to encourage you to focus, two: It challenges your strength with your _**Tenshi**_ powers and three: no one would volunteer, so this is the best I can come up with. Now come on everyone's going to be here soon and I don't want them to leave flatter than a pancake."

"Oh haha very funny."

I turned back towards the sofa and began to focus, but there is only one problem. I can focus just enough to cast the spell and lift the couch a good three feet above the ground but the thing is that is all I could do. I was scared that if I looked to Yami for reassurance that I would lose control. Besides my powers, my love for my dark half of my soul is the most well kept secret I have and I can never let my secret desire for my darkness be told to anyone. Besides me, not a single soul knows about my longings for my Yami's touch, his love, his happiness for the love I could give to him, his lips, and most of all for my feelings to be returned.

Nevertheless, I know I could never tell him if I did, he would push me away even if he didn't mean it. He would be careful around me and might even avoid me. I couldn't bear that, my greatest fear is that he would actually regret staying behind after that last duel and that he wishes that he could leave. I know I would just break down into dust if that ever happens. I was beginning to lose my focus, so I pushed all my thoughts away and began to lift the couch three more feet. After a few minutes I was still fine till the front door burst open and Joey entered shouting.

"Let's get this party started."

"Wah!"

I lost my grip and fell backwards. I was just waiting to hear the couch fall and to feel the floor but I didn't nor did I hear the couch crash. I opened my eyes and saw Yami standing over me with one arm sticking out holding the floating sofa in place while his other arm was stopping me from slamming against the floor. He shifted his weight till he could easily lift me onto my feet.

"Thanks Yami."

"No problem, what should I do with this couch? Should I drop it on Joey's head or put it down?"

"I think you should put it down. His crush might kill you."

"I think there's no _might_ about it, he will kill me."

"I don't think I've ever seen you two this close since ya split?"

We both looked down and saw that Yami's arm was still wrapped around my shoulder and we were barely two inches apart. Yami quickly set the couch down and he released his hold on me, I wanted to run back into his arms, I always felt safe in his arms even felt like I belonged there, but I couldn't so I just sat on one end of the couch and I saw Yami sit on the other cross his arms, and began to send his signature glare in Joey's direction.

"And I think you need to work on your timing before barging in."

"Touché."

"Wow big word from such a small pup."

Kaiba walks in with a small backpack.

"Here we go again. Watch it Kaiba."

"Fine pup if that's how you want it."

"Thanks and quit calling me pup."

"I can't you keep on reminding me of a blonde puppy."

"Ugh, who invited Moneybags, Yami?"

"Hey don't look at me this was all Yugi." He starts pointing at me like I did something wrong.

"Thanks for the back up Yami."

"Anytime." I really wanted to punch him at that moment.

"So who's all going to be here?"

"All we need now is Ryou and Bakura then that's everyone."

"You seriously invited Mr. Homicidal, Yugi?" He sits in a arm chair with Joey right next to him on the floor.

"Yes Kaiba we're all friends here, we're not trying to kill anyone anymore."

"Speak for yourself, he's still has that crazed look in his eye."

"Yeah but you got to remember that, that look is mainly because of Ryou."

"Who's talking about my little cub?" Two clones walk in with a single duffle bag.

"No one Bakura we were just waiting for you two to get here."

"Well we're here now let's get started."

"I already ordered pizza it should be here soon"

"Sweet go Yug."

"But please Joey let everyone go first? The last time you did we had to order again."

"No problems there I learned my lesson after eating Kaiba's half. Who puts anchovies on pizza anyways it's so gross."

"I do Mr. Bottomless Pit I actually like the taste."

"What are you a cat?"

"No, I'm more of a dog person anyways."

"Anyways Yami can you help me with the sodas?"

"Sure anything to get away from those two. But juice for you. You know what sugar does to you."

"Yes yes you never let me forget."

"Not after the last time."

"It wasn't that bad."

"You magically forced Joey's underwear over his head and left him like that for over an hour. How was that not bad?"

"Ok it was, but you have to admit it was funny."

"Yes it was but it lead to you getting tricked into watching a scary movie."

"Cast that spell a little too late. Now he'll see it coming."

"Watch it, Kaiba will send you to the Earth's core if you ever touch his precious little puppy again."

"True. I just wish they would stop fighting and play seven minutes in heaven that would do the trick."

After a couple of hours, the pizza was gone, the sugar rushes had past, and everyone was in the living room bored when Bakura got this evil look in his eyes.

"Hey who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

"I don't know Bakura. The last time we did we almost got arrested."

"And I still can't be around whip cream anymore."

"Oh come on guys it won't be like that this time if we stay inside how about that?"

"Well Yug its easy for you to say when he never did anything to you."

"Hey I could never do that to him."

"You tried to kill him and yet you can't humiliate him?"

"No when you kill someone it's over in a second, but if you humiliate them it them follows forever."

"Thanks Bakura."

"So are we going to get this over with or what, Bakura since you brought up the game you can go first."

"Thanks Ryou."

"Yeah thanks Ryou."

"Just for that Yami I pick you first truth or dare?"

"I'll play it safe truth."

"Oh bad move Yami."

"Why Joey?"

"His truths can be as bad as his dares."

"Damn."

"Ok Yami do you love someone, if you do is it a boy or a girl and do we know him?"

"Yes, boy, and yes my turn uh Joey."

"Uh oh."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare. It's Yami what can he do?"

"I dare you to lie in Kaiba's lap like a puppy."

"Uh uh no way, not gonna happen."

"Come on Joey it's just a dare at least its not embarrassing."

"Yeah yeah. Fine, lets get this over with."

Joey got up and sat in Kaiba's lap and tucked his under him. It looked so cute almost like Kaiba really did have a puppy in his lap.

"I'd like to go on record Kaiba, I am not enjoying this."

"Whatever floats your boat Puppy."

"Fine my turn Yami truth or dare?"

"Dare easy I'm not scared."

"Ok I dare you to take off your shirt."

"Like I said easy."

Yami started to lift his shirt and I was trying not to even look at him because I knew if I did I would not look away. Once his shirt was off and draped on the back of the couch it was his turn.

"Ok Joey, Joey?"

He was knocked out in Kaiba's lap it was almost impossible not to laugh as Joey curled up even tighter into a ball.

"Ok Kaiba truth or dare?"

"Dare there's nothing you can do to embarrass me."

"I dare you to pet and scratch Joey like he's your puppy."

"Then there's that. You seriously want me to pet him like that how much sugar did you have?"

He looked down at the sleeping teen and watched him as he scrunched closer towards his chest. Even a heart as hard as Kaiba's could not resist.

"You are so going to regret this Yami."

"I know your turn."

"Fine Ryou truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to punch Bakura every five minutes till the end of the game."

"Hey now what did I do?"

"Don't even get us started. So Ryou it's your turn."

"Ok Yugi truth or dare?"

"Dare I trust you."

"I dare you to take off your shirt."

"Ok when did this become a strip game?"

"When you agreed to play it."

I quickly slipped off my shirt silently planning my revenge. I already know who to choose next.

"Bakura truth or dare?"

"Dare. Come on show me what you got mini pharaoh."

"I dare you to kiss anyone in this room besides Ryou that you would willingly otherwise."

"Dang Squirt didn't know you had it in you. Fine but everyone has to close their eyes so they won't know who it is."

"Fine by us."

Everyone closed their eyes even Ryou I guess so he wouldn't get jealous. It was a few moments before something happened. I suddenly felt pressure on my lips, I couldn't open my eyes fearing what I was thinking, then the lips disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw Bakura right in front of me. He had his usual evil little grin in his face. All I could do was blink and try not to freak out. He moved back next to Ryou.

After making sure I wouldn't scream I said.

"Ok then your turn Bakura."

"What who did he kiss?"

"There's only three people, but it wasn't me Yami?"

"I just asked who he kissed why would I ask that if I was kissed?"

"I don't know all that's left is….oh."

"What, who do you ….oh"

Everyone was looking at me but I didn't notice all I could think about was that Bakura of all people took my first kiss. Yami's voice was the only thing that snapped me out of it.

"Yugi are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just lost my first kiss during a game of truth or dare but I'm fine."

"Oh geez Squirt did I really man could this get any better?"

"Kura' I can't believe you did that. Thank you Kaiba for that dare now I can put it to use."

He quickly punched Bakura in the ribs before he could defend himself.

"What did I do?"

"You seriously just stole Yugi's first kiss and you really have the nerve to ask what you did?"

"Ease up Pharaoh what's the big deal so I stole a kiss big whoop."

"You won't be saying that when you're sleeping on the couch for the next month Kura'."

Ryou stood up and sat next to me trying to comfort me.

"Yugi are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine its ok he kissed me. I just wish it was under different circumstances and it wasn't Bakura."

"So true but you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm good but now I think I'll go rinse my mouth out with bleach."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Bakura you had green peppers and onions with your pizza yes it was bad."

"Oh come on don't tell me you didn't enjoy it even for a second."

"Now you're just trying to stay on that couch aren't you?"

Then Joey thought to wake up now of all times.

"What's going on?"

"You missed it I just made out with Bakura."

"What are you serious?"

"No but he did take Yugi's first kiss."

"Bakura you better learn to sleep with one eye open because nobody does anything like that to Yugi on my watch."

"Said the person who was asleep in Kaiba's lap."

"You know what Yami for your information I wasn't."

"Where do you think you're sitting right now?"

"On the floor duh. Why would I fall asleep in that tight wad moneybag's lap."

"Joey look behind you."

Joey turned around and looked straight into blue eyes.

"Oh um hey kaiba, well I gotta go bye."

Before we could do anything he was gone and hiding out in my room.

"Well looks like its Bakura's turn right?"

"Are you serious after the prank he just pulled do you really think that we would go along with it."

"Yami don't freak out it's ok I actually want to see what Bakura wants to pull. We shouldn't stop playing on my account it's no big deal."

"You sure Yugi?"

"Would everyone stop freaking, yes I'm fine now Bakura its your turn."

"Ok I'll take a risk, Yami truth or dare?"

"What the hell, dare me."

"Um Yami I don't like that look on his face."

"Ok Yami I dare you to kiss Yugi for a good four seconds."

"What are you out of your mind Tomb Robber? Yugi's not the kind of person you can just pass around and kiss. He doesn't have the same kind of mind as you Bakura."

"To quote an annoying pharaoh 'its just a dare'. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes but this is crossing the line."

"We crossed it when Joey sat on Kaiba's lap. So pucker up pharaoh time to kiss Prince Squirt."

"Come on Yami what harm could it do? It might even get the taste of Bakura out of my mouth. And like you said its just a dare."

"I still don't like it. He's playing with your emotions like they're nothing and the cruel thing is he's enjoying tormenting you."

"Are you guys going to do it or will I have to make you? The longer you wait the longer you have to kiss."

"Fine I'll do it but I'm gonna enjoy getting back at you Bakura."

"Whatever rages your hormones pharaoh."

"Sorry Yugi."

"It's ok whatever gets him off our backs and away from my mouth."

Yami leaned forward very slowly and I followed. When our lips connected it was like fireworks were going off in the background. When his lips pulled back so did mine.

* * *

'_I can't believe I just kissed Yugi I mean I always imagined what it would be like but nothing came even close to how it really felt.'_

I looked at him and all I saw was him staring into space. I was starting to get worried.

'_What if he hated me or worse what if he thought Bakura was better? I need to find out.'_

"Yugi are you ok?"

Nothing not even a twitch.

'_Something must be wrong but why is he smiling like that?'_

"Hello Yugi are you there?"

I waved my hand in my face trying to get his attention, but nothing worked.

"I've never seen him this spaced out except in class. Do you think he's freaked out or he liked it and he's in his fantasy world?"

"I'm guessing freaked out, but the smile is throwing me off."

"I agree with you Ryou, the smile gives me an idea. Yami kiss him again and see what happens."

"Are you kidding me Kaiba? Do you really think that would work?"

"Well what else can we do? We can't leave him like that."

"Fine."

I leaned forward once again and kissed Yugi. The sparks I felt before returned but stronger.

* * *

I awoke from my daydream involving Yami, a silencing spell and a few unsightly outfits with chains. For some reason when I woke up I felt like everyone was staring at me. When I opened my eyes my guess was correct everyone in the room was staring at me, Yami was looking at e the weirdest, like I had a bug on my face. I was starting to get annoyed.

"What's going on? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Yugi you spaced out right after Yami kissed you and broke out of it when he kissed you again. You were creeping us out with that smile you had. So we should be asking you what's going on."

"Sorry guys I guess I am tired or something. I should probably go to bed."

"You should Yugi it's been a long night and you need rest."

"Thanks Yami good night."

"Night."

* * *

I entered the kitchen to grab a glass of juice when Bakura came in.

"So who's the better kisser?"

"Seriously Bakura you must not want sex for the rest of the year the way your acting."

"Oh come on it's me isn't it and you just don't want to tell Yami right?"

"Nope truth be told he's way better now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready for bed."

I went into my room leaving Bakura with his chin on the ground. I grabbed my violet silk pajamas Yami got for me to replace the ones I grew out of. I got dressed and headed back to the kitchen.

What our little Yugi doesn't know is that a bleach blonde shadow with a familiar tattoo sticking out snuck into the kitchen and poured a light blue liquid into Yugi's forgotten glass. The shadow manically chuckled and left just before Yugi entered and grabbed the glass and completely downing it before going back to his room being careful not to trip over a sleeping Joey and falling asleep.

After a few hours at the stroke of midnight some light yellow magic could be seen floating around Yugi before entering his nose and mouth before disappearing. While Yugi slept he never suspected what will happen the next day.

Thanks for reading just to clarify the hikaris have powers called Tenshi powers and the yamis have powers called I don't know the Japanese word for demon but if anyone knows it can you tell me, and if they don't cast a spell every once in a while their powers will over load and it will backfire. Now it will get more interesting in the next chapter so bear with me hope to see your reviews soon.


End file.
